Mind's Eye
by Crimzy
Summary: During his relaxing bath, Ichigo starts to think about Rukia... In more ways than one.


**Mind's Eye**

By: Crim

This is a Drabble/One Shot written for Rukia's Birthday Drabble Challenge at fuckyeahichiruki on Tumblr. The prompt was _bubble bath_. Please do not distribute on any other site. All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

…

A nice, steamy hot bath. That's exactly what the over-worked and underpaid teenager needed. Ironically, he didn't think his life would end up so... normal. Seeing ghosts and skipping classes to fight evil were a thing of the past. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki's only worries were cramming for exams while working odd jobs in order to make it in to University. There were no complaints, but something about this new chapter of his life felt... empty.

The water in the tub began to fill up more than halfway and was set to the temperature of his liking. Ichigo's sore body relished in the soothing effects of his hot bath. He tried feeling around for the shampoo bottle without having to reach over and actually look for it. Instead, he got his hands on a bottle of bubble bath solution. His chestnut colored eyes gazed nostalgically at the pink bottle with a chibi bunny character on the front label.

Bubble baths were such an extraordinary concept to her. He remembers how it was one of the first things she had to do once she came back to the Living World. She certainly was an odd one, but her childish fascination for the most simple things in life revealed the cuter side to her rigid exterior. Because the bottle hasn't been used since her departure, Ichigo poured some of it in.

"Rukia..." The bubbles started forming, but Ichigo's eyes were in a trance. He couldn't see her anymore, but the memories are always there. These bubbles even smelled like her. Ichigo's tall naked body was being engulfed in her scent... in the tub they used to share. The memories and images just came rushing in, but he tried to shake it off. He leaned back against the tiled wall, his face nearly blushing. He shook his head and splashed some of the water on his face.

_Stop thinking about it! Relax and enjoy your bath._ These thoughts kept racing through his head so he put a game face on and tried not to think about her.

In eventual defeat, he sighed. "This is really hard..." In reality, there was something _else_ that was even harder and it wasn't going to fix itself. He tilted his head back against the wall with his toned, muscular arm resting on the edge of the tub. The other arm was submerged in the depths of the heated bath. The bubble solution made his skin softer, giving the gliding motions a smoother sensation. Images of Rukia filled every corner of his mind- her smile, her sassy yet adorable demeanor, and her petite body... It all made his cravings that much more insatiable. His arrogance nearly cursed her for making him resort to a solo session.

_Why can't you be here... with me... at this moment... _Ichigo was heating up. Beads of water trickled down the contours of his tightly sculpted torso. The steam was rising, enveloping the bathroom like fog. Directly in front of Ichigo, a curtain of steam unfolded. An illusion appeared before him in the form of a nude Rukia. Her small feline body was sprawled inside the tub on all fours looking straight into Ichigo's eyes with an impish grin. Not a word was said. Her hands just took over, delivering more pleasure than Ichigo experienced on his own.

The embodiment of this temptress utilized her own resources to satisfy her man. Who would've thought she could hold her breath under water that long? When she came back up to the surface, she brushed her raven locks back so her amethyst eyes could exchange a predatory glare at her lover. She placed Ichigo's hands on her perky breasts while she leaned forward and locked in a deep kiss. Ichigo traced his hands over her curves, trying to fathom how realistic this apparition was. The steam thickened from the enormous amount of body heat emanating from them. Rukia worked rigorously with Ichigo at a rhythmic pace to get Ichigo's libido where it needed to be at this point. Ichigo was enthralled by the intense passion exuding from her. The sensation of how well Rukia was handling him was incredibly overwhelming. His biceps bulged as he gripped onto the edges of his bathtub for support. He was finally at his limit. Before climaxing, he took one final gaze at the illusion of Rukia that his mind created, savoring it before reliving the pain of saying goodbye.

The bubbles dissolved just like the vivid illusion. The aftermath left him utterly breathless. "How can my fantasy feel so real?" Ichigo stared at the hands that touched and felt the true essence of Rukia. It couldn't be possible. His mind must have been more powerful than he thought... Or maybe that's what happens when your manhood thinks for you.

Little did he know, he was still not alone in the room. Her true presence was still untraceable to the unsuspecting human. Ichigo has indeed lost his spiritual awareness, but it was actually his mind's eye that allowed him to see her. This familiar figure was in the corner readjusting her shihakusho, then slicked back her wet hair. Before stepping into the senkaimon, she turned her head and softly whispered, "Idiot. You don't know how hard it's been for me too... But I couldn't sit around and just watch while you had all the fun."

End.


End file.
